


The House in A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, dgrayman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	The House in A Ghost Town

So the next day, Mr. Hiwatari check the place and the casket.  
The whole place was well organize. He nod in satisfaction  
. Minutes later the owner of the  
funeral service arrived. They talk privately and the client pay the   
owner the additional charges.   
Few minutes later the whole   
class drop by to give him condolences. He accept it and invited them in.  
They mourn until 12:am.   
After that, they bid goodbye and left. Meanwhile, the bad spirits   
fight with one another to claim  
Satoshi's body but it was totally  
a trap. Joven won among those   
spirits and excitedly entered the   
body. Alas! He felt something   
wrong and cried for help but nobody hear him. Few days pass by and finally Satoshi's   
body was finally buried.  
Eagle bid goodbye to his father   
and brother and return to his house. Weeks later...

" Sir, there's a guy looking for you."

Allen inform him.   
He glance at Allen and nod.

" I'll be there just for a few minutes."

So Allen left him . He walk towards the hallway and find Eagle.

"Dad!"

" Eagle? What's the matter?"

He ask . The visitor becomes   
serious.

" I just want to ask if you can visit my wife. She wants to ask you something. "

Mr. Hiwatari nod.

"Sure."

Then his son left the mansion.   
The next morning, Mr. Hiwatari  
receive a text message from  
Eagle and immediately He went  
to the address where Eagle text   
him. As soon as He arrive, the   
lady immediately open the gate .  
Mr. Hiwatari thank her and enter the house.

" Hello!"

A small kid suddenly appear and   
greet the visitor.

" What's your name young fella?"

He smiled at the kid and ask his name the lady instantly apologize for the child sudden appearance.

" There's nothing wrong about this child."   
She immediately told him.

" He's name is Dominic."


End file.
